What Gets You Hot
by authorjazmyne
Summary: S/B After more than a year apart, Sharon and Brenda realize that one thing has not died between them – the undeniable amount of sexual heat. After agreeing to 30 days without sex, both women start to realize things about themselves, each other, and the relationship they are trying to put back together. They also realize, while giving up one thing, so much more can be gained.
1. Chapter 1

Follows 'Home is a Place in Your Heart', which followed 'Her Weakness'

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

–

**How it Got Started**

"You wouldn't last," Sharon says, smiling smugly. "You're too sex craved," she tells her.

Brenda turns around, looking at Sharon. "I am not," she protests, one second away from stomping her foot. She pulls her skirt down past her hips, smoothing it out with the palm of her hands.

Sharon raises an eyebrow at the woman. "Brenda, we just had sex in a goddamn closet because you couldn't wait until we got out of here." Sharon pulls the blonde's hairbrush from her purse and goes behind her, brushing her hair into place.

"You know what arguin' with you does to me," she offers as an explanation. "And it took you two whole weeks before you finally stopped with all that "no sex" stuff you kept talkin' about." Those had been the two hardest weeks she had ever had to go through. She and Sharon had already gone more than a year without sex and then the woman went and added on another two weeks, two weeks that were spent with more teasing than anyone of either of their ages should be doing.

"Which is exactly why I said you wouldn't last. It's not something to be ashamed about, honey. You like sex, as do I, which is why we caved so fast to begin with." She puts the brush away and then lets Brenda turn around to face her.

"Thirty days isn't that long, not really." Brenda's cheeks are still flushed from what had taken place in the small closet not too long ago. "I've gone thirty days without sex and I could do it again."

Sharon shakes her head disbelievingly. "You may have gone thirty days without sex, but you've never gone thirty days without sex with me while we were together. The longest you've gone were those two weeks." Sharon fixes Brenda's lapels on her jacket and smiles. She leans in and softly pecks the blonde's lips.

Brenda smiles against her lips, pulling her closer. She deepens the kiss, her hand weaving in luxurious auburn-colored hair. Sharon's lips are soft and sweet. Brenda sighs into the kiss, feeling her heart flutter almost painfully. She'll never grow tired of this. Sharon lets out a small moan and Brenda pulls back before things escalate between them again. Brenda wipes her lipstick from Sharon's lips and Sharon does the same. This was just like when they first started seeing each other all those years ago and they had to steal moments together.

"You couldn't make it either," Brenda says as she fishes in her bag for her lipstick.

Sharon gets her own lipstick and a mirror, fixing her lipstick. She passes the mirror to Brenda when she's finished and the blonde finds her lipstick. "You wanna see? Thirty days starting tomorrow. No sex and no more kisses like that because we both know what they lead to."

Brenda bites her lip, considering what Sharon said. Since she was still living on her own, away from Sharon most nights, it wouldn't be as hard as it would if she had moved back in like she wanted to. They were still taking it slow, so maybe the two of them not having sex would help them try to get things back to where they were before they ended their relationship. Because, even though Sharon said she was ready, and said things were going to be like before, Brenda still sensed that things weren't the same. It was like they were starting over again.

"Startin' tomorrow means we're still on for tonight, right?" Brenda asks, hoping she can get in a few more hours before she had to give up sex for an entire month.

Sharon smiles and gets her bag off the shelf and puts it on her shoulder. "Of course we are."

"Okay. Thirty days," Brenda says, nodding.

"Thirty days at midnight." Sharon looks at her watch and reaches for the door. "You have four hours and seven more minutes," Sharon tells her, licking her lips, trying to figure out how fast they could get back to her house and out of their clothes.

And just like that it's decided.

**Day 1: Stilettos**

Brenda's sitting at her desk looking out of her office at her boys. They're talking about something, but she couldn't care less about any of that. Her attention is focused on Sharon as she questions Lieutenant Flynn about something at his desk. Brenda, who had to leave before Sharon got up, is seeing her for the first time today. She's wearing a blue dress with a nude blazer and Brenda knows she's done that on purpose because Brenda has told Sharon many times that she likes the way blue looks against her skin. But that's not all Sharon's done. She's wearing stilettos and that's what really has Brenda's attention.

The things those shoes are doing to her legs should be illegal. Brenda now regrets ever letting Sharon know about her minor foot and shoe fetish. She knows Sharon's caught her looking, but she also knows that's what Sharon wanted. Sharon's teasing her, trying to make her break first, but she won't. Brenda's determined to prove that sex isn't as important to her as Sharon seems to think it is. She wants to prove to Sharon that she doesn't think they need sex to be happy together.

Brenda looks away, back at the file she's supposed to be working on. She reads the same line five or six times before she gives up and looks back out of her office through the glass. Sharon's still there, her foot moving against the back of her leg. It's sliding up and down her muscled leg and Brenda's eyes are following the same path. Up her leg slowly, the toe of the stiletto never leaving the soft skin of that long leg. Brenda wants that to be her hand, her tongue, her anything that gets to run against that perfect leg. Brenda bites her lip, crossing her legs together tightly.

Sharon's stiletto foot falls down to the floor and Brenda slowly looks up and catches Sharon looking at her with that smirk Brenda still hates and loves at the same time. She's been caught. Brenda moves back in her chair, realizing she had moved up absently as she was watching the other woman. She also realizes the dampness as she moves back and that Sharon has accomplished what she set out to do. But breaking her wasn't going to be that easy and she didn't plan on just sitting back and letting Sharon undo her.

Let the games begin.

**Day 2: Shampoo**

The smell is intoxicating, suffocating, and oh-so-sexy. She knows that smell anywhere and doesn't have to turn around to know it's Brenda that has just walked into the small supply closet after her. Sharon knows Brenda caught on to what she was doing the day before. She also knows that Brenda knows how much she loves the shampoo she used this morning. Sharon had the hardest time keeping her hands off Brenda after their break up whenever the blonde used it. Sharon tries not to breathe it in, not letting it intoxicate her. It's the way that shampoo smells that makes her want to turn around and touch Brenda. And, it's that which makes her feel like she might give in first.

"Aren't you gonna turn on the light?" Brenda's words cause a shiver to go down her spine when she feels them brush against her ear.

Sharon gulps and turns the light on. She turns and faces Brenda, desire pooling in her green eyes. The blonde looks so innocent as if she is unaware of the effect she's having on her body. But this is Brenda, and Brenda knows exactly what she's doing. Sharon might be the one that usually does the teasing, but Brenda knows all too well how to get Sharon all hot and bothered. It could be something simple or it could be something that would leave her in a state of arousal that could only be dissipated by one thing. Suddenly she's forgotten what she came into the supply closet for and she can only think about how close Brenda is to her. Sharon absently licks her lips, trying to keep her eyes on Brenda's.

"Hey," Brenda says with a dimpling smile. "I saw you come in here and remembered that I needed to get some pens. Y'know how those things are," she says, reaching behind Sharon for two boxes of pens. "You pick one up, write with it, put it down, and then it's gone."

"Yeah, I know," Sharon breathes as she holds her breath, not wanting to come that close to the delicious scent. Sharon tries to put as much distance as possible between them. She can already feel her head swimming and that warm feeling in her stomach.

"I haven't seen you all day," Brenda says, moving back, flipping her blonde hair. "How have you been?"

Sharon inhales deeply, unable to control the urge to take in as much as she possibly can. She closes her eyes for a brief second and then exhales, eyes opening once again. "I know what you're doing, Brenda Leigh. It's not going to work," she tells her as she gains some of her control.

Brenda's smile widens. "Just admit it, baby. You want me as badly as I want you."

"I will do no such thing. I, unlike you, have some type of self-control and can wait." She pulls her blazer down in the front, grabs a box of something off the rack, knowing it wasn't what she'd come in for, but if she's going to stick with what she said, then she needs to get out of the closet with the blonde.

Brenda watches the woman she loves get all flustered as she leaves the room. Brenda smirks triumphantly to herself as she puts the pens back. She didn't come in there for pens after all. Brenda can see how much she's going to enjoy this already.

This is going to be fun.

**Day 3: Lips**

Sharon smiles brightly as she sees the blonde leaning against the wall beside her door. She'd only seen her once during the day, which led to her missing her terribly. She licks her lips, finding herself wanting to lean in and kiss Brenda, but she can't. Not only are they at work, out in the open, but it is also against the rules. "Do you always loiter outside my office after hours?" Sharon asks as she opens the door to her office, going in and leaving it open for Brenda.

Brenda watches the sway of the woman's hips and then walks in, closing the door behind her. "I wanted to make sure you got this before you left," she tells her as she holds out a manila folder. "I know how important it is to you that you receive reports on time."

Sharon takes the report, checking its contents as she walks around the table. "On time would have been if you had given it to me by noon," she retorts. She lifts her eyes to look at the blonde, not able to hold back the smile on her face. Right now she's not Deputy Chief Johnson, she's Brenda Leigh, and Brenda Leigh makes Sharon smile a type of smile that not many people are lucky enough to see. "Did you get my e-mail?" Sharon asks, taking her seat.

Brenda takes hers as well, dropping her belongings in the empty one beside her. "You didn't e-mail me. My e-mail was open all day and I didn't get anything from you."

"I sent it to your personal e-mail address." She sees Brenda reach for her phone and she shakes her head quickly, her auburn hair slightly swaying. "Don't open it here." Brenda raises a questioning eyebrow and Sharon bites her lip as she looks at the blonde woman.

"Stop doin' that," Brenda orders.

"Stop what?" Sharon asks, licking her bottom lip and then her upper as she moves forward in her seat. Her arms come to rest on the desk, one folded over the other.

"Don't try to act all innocent. You know what you're doin'," she squeaks out. She can't help it when she watches Sharon carefully, the woman's perfect tongue – oh, the things that tongue could do – sneaking out to wet her upper lip. "Is this 'bout yesterday?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about." Sharon wakes up her computer so she can properly shut it down. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Brenda looking at her. Sharon smirks to herself, knowing what Brenda's looking at. She starts to bite her bottom lip again, seeing Brenda unconsciously move closer.

Brenda squeezes the arms of the seat, holding back that small moan she realizes is in the back of her throat. She clears her throat, moving her eyes up and away from Sharon's lips. "You want to go get a drink tomorrow night?" Brenda asks because since Tuesday night they haven't spent much time together.

Sharon raises an eyebrow, still looking at the computer as it turns off. "I don't think that's a good idea, honey."

"Why not? Tomorrow is Friday and we said we were going to try to do things the same way we used to. Fridays after work we would go out for drinks. Just because we aren't having sex doesn't mean we should put the rest of our relationship on hold." She remembers Sharon saying more or less of the same thing to her.

Sharon's computer finally shuts off completely and she slowly turns around. "In any other situation your logic would make sense, but not in this one. Everything we've done this past week revolved around sex, the two before that revolved around the teasing because the lack of sex, and before that we were trying to move from being friends to what we once were. I don't think we should be trying to focus on those things while we are trying not to have sex. Besides, neither of us have much control over certain _urges_ once we have alcohol in our system," she says slowly.

"One drink and we'll bring someone along with us," Brenda offers as an option.

"No," Sharon protests in a stern tone. "I do not need a babysitter." She puts her navy trench on and looks at Brenda. She can't deny that she misses being around the blonde. Not only had Brenda not moved in, which was probably because Sharon couldn't bring herself to ask her to, but she and Brenda hadn't found much free time in the busy week. "One drink over dinner, not at a bar."

"Great," Brenda chirps cheerfully, clapping her hands together once as she stands. She also puts on her trench coat and then grabs her bag. "You wanna try that..."

"I'll pick the place and set everything up, honey. You just worry about what you're going to wear because we both know that's going to take up all your time," Sharon says, opening the door to her office, letting Brenda walk out first.

Brenda only rolls her eyes, taking Sharon's hand into hers so they can walk out together. She already knows exactly what she's going to wear and she knows for a fact that Sharon is going to like it.

Brenda can't wait.

TBC

So? What do you think? Interested in how the next 27 days of no sex play out? Ready to see how many times they do almost give in? Or see what loopholes come into play? I hope so because I'm excited about this.


	2. Chapter 2

Special thanks to Frakkingblerg for reading through this for me.

**Day 4: Alcohol **

It's the end of a very long week and Sharon's still sitting at her desk. There's another thirty more minutes until the day's over, but those minutes are ticking by painfully slow. She's already packed up, her things waiting for her in the chair across her desk. Today was surprisingly very calm, unlike the rest of the week. She and Brenda were able to take their lunch together, having Chinese in Brenda's office as they discussed random things about where things were in their relationship. Brenda expressed her concern on Sharon's lack of interest in much of anything lately, which Sharon brushed off because it wasn't like she could explain to Brenda that she was worried that things were never going to be the same. She didn't need to explain it to her, though. Brenda already knew, and for a moment she put aside the teasing that had been going on the past few days and decided that they needed to have an actual conversation.

_Earlier: _

"Sharon, I, I hate that things happened the way they did," Brenda said, her happy family being forgotten for a moment. Sharon didn't look up from her paper plate, staring at the food. Brenda reached out and put her hand on Sharon's thigh, which made the older woman look at her, a distant look in her eyes. Brenda knows Sharon doesn't often like to talk about her feelings, she does sometimes, but it's a rare moment when she does. "Talk to me, please."

Sharon sighed. "Look, Brenda, what happened is in the past. I don't think it's in the best interest of our relationship if we keep looking back on it. Why can't we just look forward and stop always having to look back at what happened?" Sharon found herself sighing once more.

Brenda looked away for a moment, her eyes transfixed on the floor as she thought of what she had wanted to say to Sharon. "We're not going to be able to just leave it behind us. As much as we would both love that, we know that it's not somethin' that can just be overlooked." Brenda looked into Sharon's eyes, ready to say something she knew to be true, but didn't want Sharon to admit to. "You don't trust me, Sharon. You're afraid that..."

"Brenda, I don't want to talk about this," Sharon interrupted, her eyes looking away from the pleading brown ones.

"We have to," Brenda told her, her hand squeezing Sharon's thigh slightly. "This isn't going to work if we don't. I don't want you to go through every day thinkin' that it might be the last day we share together."

"I don't think that, honey." Sharon looked into disbelieving eyes. "There are things I'm willing to overlook, and there are things I'm not. What happened before, while being hard for me to remember sometimes, I'm still able to overlook it."

Brenda didn't believe her. She could see in Sharon's eyes that part of what she was saying was the truth, but she could still see that look that told her something wasn't right. "Why don't we stop tryin' to make our relationship how it was before? Maybe we should just focus on buildin' a relationship again, not rebuildin' the one we had before," she suggested.

"You want to start over? Forget the time we spent together, the things we did, the happy times we had together?" Sharon didn't want to forget any of that. The time she spent with Brenda was one of the happiest moments of her life.

"No, baby. I don't want to forget any of that. I could never forget any of that," she assured her. "We'll always have our memories, and I don't ever want to forget the time we spent together. I'm just sayin' that things might be easier, uh, better for us if we stopped tryin' to make things the way they were before. A fresh start might do us good. I know it's what you want, but you won't admit it."

Sharon smiled at her because it is what she wanted, but it seemed ridiculous to her that they could just start over. "A fresh start," she echoed, nodding her head. "Okay," she replied simply.

_Later:_

Sharon has always hated living on her own. The quiet always seems quieter when there isn't anybody else there with her. She never understood what people meant when they said that oxymoron "deafening silence" until she lived on her own, her kids out of the house, her husband long gone, and she was alone. It's been awhile since her kids lived with her, but Brenda moved in quickly during their relationship a few years back, and then once Brenda was gone Anastasia was there. Anastasia and Sharon dated for only two weeks before she somehow ended up moving in. She'd liked to say that was the biggest mistake she ever made, but it wasn't. She was filling the emptiness Brenda left behind and Anastasia was a warm body in her bed. But now Anastasia's gone and Brenda's back in her life, but not in her bed often enough. She thought about asking her to just move back in, but couldn't bring herself to do it. She wanted Brenda there, not only because she hated being in her house alone all the time, but because she missed Brenda whenever she wasn't there.

It's the thought of her having to come home alone that she has on her mind as she picks out what she will be wearing to go out for dinner. She picks out a midnight blue dress, very much aware that Brenda will like the way the dress looks on her. It fits her body nicely, hugging to the right curves, a neckline that exposes just the right amount of cleavage to make you want to see more, and leaves enough of her legs exposed. She pairs it with a pair of her favorite Christian Louboutins, knowing that they are also one of Brenda's favorite on her. She's dressing to get the blonde's attention, though she knows she already has it. She keeps her jewelry basic, a single bracelet, one Brenda gave her two years ago, a pendant necklace with her birthstone, and simple pair of earrings.

With one last look around her empty house, she's gone, sending Brenda a text to let her know she's on her way to her house. She's glad to finally be going somewhere with Brenda. The week seemed like it was never going to come to an end. She's used to not being able to spend much time with Brenda from when they first dated, but at least then they were coming home to the same house, sharing dinner and small talk together, which then led to them spending the night in the same bed. She misses that. Now she doesn't see much of the blonde at all. There's always something coming up at work, and now that they weren't sleeping together, Sharon isn't sure she can really handle just lying in a bed with Brenda. A lot of the times when they sleep together, they really do just sleep and talk to each other, but when her body is the way it's been lately, she's sure just lying there would be a challenge.

She gets to Brenda's house quickly and gets out of her car, walking to the door. She rings the doorbell and before it even has the chance to finish ringing, Brenda's opening the door. Brenda smiles at Sharon, turning off the light and stepping out, closing and locking the door behind her. Sharon feels her mouth go dry as she looks at Brenda, who apparently was also dressing to get the attention of the other woman. Brenda's wearing a deep red halter dress that ties at the neck, her back exposed and inviting. The dress flows from her hips, stopping a few inches above her knees. Brenda turns back around to her, that wide, dimpling smile reaching her sparkling eyes.

Sharon clears her throat, realizing she was staring at Brenda. "Hot date?" Sharon asks, leading the way back to her car after taking one more look at Brenda.

Brenda looks over Sharon, appreciating the way the material of the dress hugs the woman's curves and then her eyes trail down those impossibly long legs, ending at Sharon's pump enclosed feet. She bites her lip, a warm feeling in her belly. "Hot," she says slowly, eyes raking over her body once again, "definitely," she concludes. Sharon turns to her, smiling as she walks around to the driver's side of the car. "A date, well, that part is up to her."

Sharon stops, her hand on the door as she looks up to Brenda. "A date?"

"Well, we're startin' over, right? That is usually how these things go, isn't?" Brenda's smile grows wider as she opens her car door.

Sharon watches Brenda disappear into the car and then opens her own door, getting in. She closes the door and then turns to Brenda. "So this is technically our first date then?" Brenda nods, buckling up. Sharon laughs softly, saying nothing else for a while as they drive to the restaurant. Suddenly she feels giddy and nervous, just like she did on their actual first date. It feels weird now because she's done this many times before and she shouldn't be nervous around Brenda, but she is.

The restaurant is lit solely by candlelight, giving it a rather romantic feel to it. Coincidentally, even when Sharon isn't planning a date, she picks a good restaurant for one. They're seated at a table in the back, close to the bar. They order their meals, both of them sticking to their one drink rule, ordering a glass of wine each. They talk about a little of everything as they wait for their food to arrive. Mostly they talk about work, which was something normal for them to discuss when they were out together. They both liked that the other didn't mind them talking about work when they went out. A lot of people would be annoyed by it, but they both understood with their chose of work, the job was a big part of their life. Conversation easily moved on to things relating to more personal things, family related mostly, the twins mostly. They talked about Meghan and Morghan as they began to eat their food. They had missed last Saturday's lunch because they had been occupied reconnecting in the way that Sharon had denied her previously. They decided that they would make sure to make it this Saturday.

Sharon drinks the rest of the wine in her glass, putting the empty glass down on the table. "So are we going to make this a habit?" Brenda raises a questioning eyebrow, forking a piece of her chicken into her mouth. "Friday night dates," she clarifies.

"Sure, it would be nice to have a scheduled time to actually look forward to again. Friday night dates, Saturday lunches with the girls, and maybe try to have lunch together at least three times a week." Brenda watches Sharon nod her agreement. "What are you doin' this weekend?"

Sharon thinks about it for a moment, trying to remember if she had any plans. "After spending the afternoon with you and the twins, I have a yoga class to go to. Sunday, uhm, I think I'm supposed to be going with Meghan somewhere, but I'm not really sure."

"Oh," Brenda says, disappointed, a slight pout forming on her broad lips.

Sharon tilts her head slightly. "Do you want to come over Saturday after my yoga class? We could spend the night in, watch some movies or something."

That sounds amazing to Brenda, finally being able to spend some time with Sharon in her house. "If you can control yourself, then I'd love to."

Sharon rolls her eyes, looking for the waitress and then getting her attention. "I don't know why you always assume that it's me that has no self-control," she says to Brenda, turning back to her. "If I recall correctly, it was you that always led us those closets and hidden areas before."

Brenda blushes, looking down as her plate as the waitress comes over. Sharon decides to break her one drink rule, also deciding that she wanted more than wine. She orders a drink that Brenda's never heard of and then Brenda gets a glass of water, sticking to their rule. The waitress brings Sharon her drink and Brenda's water. Brenda asks Sharon if she's sure she wants to drink another drink, reminding her that she is the one that thought that drinking around each other was a bad idea, but Sharon tells her she will be fine. It appears to be true at first. They go on talking, eating their food, and Sharon slowly drinking her drink until it's all gone.

Sharon's starting to feel the alcohol in her system, loosening her up. Sharon is a lightweight and this is one of the times she really hates that. Her foot keeps sliding over to Brenda's side of the table, rubbing against her leg. Every time she does it, she pulls away quickly, a soft almost-giggling sound coming out as she looks at Brenda. She knows she's turning on Brenda; she hears the gasps and almost-silent moans. She herself is getting a little hot and bothered and she has nobody other than herself to blame.

"Sharon," Brenda whispers, Sharon's foot on her on her inner thigh, touching her knee, the cool leather on her heated skin.

Sharon pulls her foot away and giggles drunkenly. She smirks at the blonde, seeing her fair skin getting darker, a light flush rising on her cheeks. "Why did you let me drink that?"

Brenda drinks some of the water the waitress brought her, hoping to cool herself down. "You're drunk, aren't you?" Brenda's voice is amused, but she's looking at her like she should have known better, which she should have.

"No," Sharon says, that almost-giggle coming out again, this time stronger. "Oh, God! I am drunk." Sharon smiles, her foot slipping out of her shoe. She opens Brenda's leg with her bare foot, keeping her eyes on Brenda's, seeing the alarm in them. She wiggles her foot slightly, letting it push between her thighs.

Brenda, with her wide eyes, quickly looks around them, seeing if anyone is looking their way. "Someone's gonna see you," she whispers, spreading her legs despite herself. Sharon's worse than a horny teenager when she gets drunk, and Brenda's just letting her go on.

"Tablecloth's blocking the view," she reasons. Her foot is teasing the sensitive part of Brenda's thigh. She scoots down just a little more in her seat, her foot sliding a little further and she can feel the heat radiating from Brenda's center. "Mmm," she hums to herself, her eyes on Brenda. The blonde shifts, her hips moving forward. Sharon smirks, knowing exactly what she's doing to Brenda. "Ever since you told me about your foot fetish," she starts in a whisper, "I've wanted to get you off with just my foot."

Sharon smirks that know-it-all smirk of hers as Brenda bites her lip, her hands squeezing the sides of the table. She keeps her eyes alert, looking to the side of them, knowing that even though the tablecloth is there like Sharon said, if you're at the right angle you can see where Sharon's foot has disappeared to. Even though her eyes are alert, the rest of her is turning to goo, melting into a puddle of hot arousal. Sharon's foot is so close to her center. She's sure if either of them were to move a little, then her foot would be touching her exactly where she wants it to. Without even thinking about it, she moves up a little in her seat, staying completely upright, but sitting on the edge of her seat. She bites her lip again to hold back the moan she feels threatening to erupt.

"I have very talented feet," she continues. She shows her how talented her foot is, her toe pushing against the wet material of her panties, pressing against her clit. Brenda bites her lip even harder and Sharon smirks, her eyes turning a type of green that Brenda's very familiar with. Brenda jerks away and turns her head to the side of them, Sharon does as well, sitting completely up from her slight slouching position. The waitress is about to come their way and Sharon giggles to herself, thinking of how inappropriate she's being. She tells herself that she really has to stick to the one drink rule when she's already this aroused. Normally after a few drinks she and Brenda would just head home and there was no reason for her mind to think of these ridiculously inappropriate things to get some type of satisfaction out of the night.

"Thank you Jesus," Brenda murmurs under her breath. If it wasn't for the waitress coming over, Brenda's not sure how she would be able to stop Sharon.

"Can I get you ladies anything else?" Julie, the cheery waitress asks, oblivious to what had just been going on.

"The check please," Brenda gets out, clearing her throat. The waitress smiles, placing the check down because she already had it ready for them. Brenda crosses her legs under the table, the uncomfortable wetness between her legs more apparent. "I have to get you home."

Sharon nods, getting her wallet. "You think you could stay over?" Sharon asks because she really isn't looking forward to another night spent alone.

Brenda raises an eyebrow. "Givin' up so soon, baby?"

Sharon rolls her eyes, that slow, exaggerated eye roll that Brenda loves. "Is sex the only thing on that dirty mind of yours?"

"Says the one whose foot was just between my legs," Brenda retorts.

"Touche."

"I'll stay," Brenda tells her.

Sharon nods her head, closing her eyes for a brief second as the waitress collects her credit card with the check. "Thanks," she says to Brenda. "I like it when you stay over," she slightly slurs. "I've missed it."

Brenda grins. "Me too, baby," she responds, looking into Sharon's darkening green eyes.

This is going to be a hard 26 days.

**Day 5: Whipped Cream**

Sharon wakes up with a faint headache, but besides that she feels find. She most likely has Brenda to thank for that, who had to practically shove Motrin down her throat with a glass of water before she fell asleep. She herself had taken some before going out, which she always did before going out to drink, never knowing how much she would end up drinking. But she's sure it's Brenda she needs to thank for using her brain the night before, which she clearly had forgotten to do.

She rolls over in the bed and Brenda isn't there, which shouldn't surprise her because she's been smelling waffles ever since she woke up. She groans as she gets up, her body not agreeing with her brain when it tells her to get up. She pulls on her warm cotton robe and leaves her room. She follows the smell of waffles, going downstairs, her bare feet on the smooth hardwood floor. The smell gets stronger with each step, making her realize just how hungry she is. She stops at the entryway, watching the small blonde woman wearing a pair of Meghan's old sweats and a t-shirt that most likely belonged to one of the twins as well. Brenda's leaning against the counter, beating eggs, looking completely adorable.

"Since when do you cook?" Sharon asks softly. The most she's ever seen (read: allowed) Brenda to cook in the past few years was desserts, which she never seemed to mess up on.

Brenda doesn't jump because she could sense Sharon's presence as soon as she came into the kitchen. "You weren't supposed to wake up yet," she tells Sharon, putting the eggs down and turning around. "You usually make Saturday breakfast and I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed," Brenda says sweetly, grinning, smudged waffle batter on her cheek.

Sharon goes over to her, smiling, and puts her arms around her. "I'd kiss you, but that's against the rules." She hugs her for a moment longer. Their bodies warm each other up, pressing against each other and then they pull apart, both of them sighing simultaneously.

"With hugs like that, who needs kisses?" Brenda smiles warmly and goes back to cooking.

"I guess I'll be keeping my hugs all to myself then," she responds, smirking as she rubs her hand over her chest, nails slightly scratching.

Brenda pours the eggs into the pan and then turns to Sharon, smiling. Her auburn hair is a mess of curls, her eyes still tired, but she looks just as beautiful as ever to Brenda. "Y'know you're gonna kiss me as soon as these thirty days are up. I keep tellin' you that you can't resist me and I think you're startin' to see it, too."

Sharon wipes the batter from Brenda's cheek with her thumb. "Your head is getting mighty big, honey," she teases.

Brenda sighs, taking Sharon's wrist into her hand and kissing it. "Go get in bed," Brenda tells her.

Sharon eyes Brenda for a second and then leaves the kitchen. She goes back into her room, removing her robe on the way in. She sighs happily, loving having Brenda back in her house – their house – even if it's not permanent yet. She runs her fingers through her hair, not bothering to get up and brush it yet. Five minutes later and Brenda comes up with a tray of waffles, bacon, eggs, orange juice, and coffee. Brenda brings the tray to the bed and then sits down.

"I heated the syrup up just the way you like it," Brenda tells her, sounding very proud of herself as she pushes it over to her.

"What kind of syrup are we having today?" Brenda doesn't answer. Instead, the blonde puts a little on her finger and slowly drags her finger over Sharon's bottom lip. Sharon keeps her eyes on Brenda as she does it, waiting for her to move her finger before licking it off. She sucks her bottom lip into her mouth, moaning her approval. "Blueberry," she announces.

"Mhm," she hums happily, watching carefully as Sharon licks her lip again. "I brought you somethin' else."

Sharon raises an eyebrow and Brenda presents the can of chocolate flavored whipped cream. Sharon's eyes get wide, her mouth slightly watering. "I can't eat that," she murmurs. Brenda knows that she can't have all this sugar. Sugar was almost as bad as alcohol for her. Except, sugar always made her feel like she was going to bounce of the wall as well.

Brenda shakes the can up. "Yes you can. A little whipped cream never hurt anybody," she tells her, spraying the fluffy goodness on her finger. Sharon opens her mouth and Brenda slides her finger into her hot mouth. "It's good, isn't in?" Brenda's question comes out a little breathy because Sharon's sucking on her finger and the sensation feels good. Sharon moans around the finger in her mouth, sucking the cream. Brenda pulls her finger back, a soft pop sound being made. Sharon licks her lips and Brenda watches her, her skin warming. "See, you couldn't say no to the whipped cream and I'm so much harder to resist."

Sharon moves back on the pillows. Brenda's right, but Sharon has faith in herself. Even when Brenda then sprays whipped cream on her finger, putting the finger into her mouth, sucking on Sharon's finger just like she did to her. Sharon closes her eyes for a moment, just allowing herself to feel Brenda's hot mouth around her finger. It's not until she feels the whipped cream on her neck that she feels like this was going to be much harder than she expected.

Sharon's self-control is being put to the test.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It's been a bit since this has been updated, but I lost my book and I was having troubles with the loophole – sadly that didn't make it into this chapter since I wanted to update this. But hopefully you guys like it just the same. Luckily, the next chapter is not only longer, it's already written fully. Just need to type that bad boy up next week and I can update again then.

**Day 6: Personal E-mails**

It's Sunday night and Brenda's lying down in her bed. She'd spent the entire day doing all the things she hates. After coming home after spending the night with Sharon, she'd immediately got in bed and went to sleep. Brenda and Sharon had spent the entire night up, watching movies and talking. Brenda hadn't stayed up like that since she was in college, and once she got home and in the bed, her body shut down for half of the day. Then, it was cleaning, washing clothes, and straightening up – all things she always put off until the very last minute. Sunday had been full of boredom on top of more boredom.

It's already dark when she pulls her laptop out from its usual spot, putting it on the bed and lying down on her stomach. She opens it up, getting on the internet to check her e-mail. Luckily she's been able to have a work-free weekend, which is something she doesn't get much of during the summer, or any other time, honestly. With no e-mails in her work e-mail, she ends up on a lingerie website that she knows Sharon likes. The prices are a bit expensive for Brenda's liking, but she knows how much Sharon likes to see her in the expensive garments. She looks through the different selections, deciding if she's going to buy anything or not. When she gets to a corset with satin, lace and ribbons, she decides that she's going to get that to wear if Sharon makes it the thirty days. The back is a combination of lace-up and hook-n-eye closures. It comes with a matching G-string, which Brenda doesn't wear much, but she always likes the reaction she gets from Sharon when she does. Since it comes with the garters, she decides to get sheer thigh highs with a lace trimming. As a last minute decision she also adds three bra and panty sets.

When she goes to her personal e-mail to check the confirmation, she notices the e-mail from Sharon that she had forgotten to check. She opens the e-mail, scrolling through the lengthy message. It's long, which Sharon's e-mails usually are. She scrolls back up to the top of the e-mail and then starts reading. It's a story of some sort; most people don't know Sharon likes to dabble around with writing, or what sort of writing she likes to write. Brenda is one of the very few people who have been lucky enough to read her more personal stories. Sharon would write about anything, honestly, but most of the time when she actually felt inspired enough to write, it was things Brenda's sure Sharon wouldn't want to share with anyone else. Brenda loves her writing, especially the more x-rated stories that she's been known to write when the two of them weren't able to be together.

After really grasping the concept of sexting, she told Sharon about it, and how it might be interesting. Brenda still remembers the horrified look in Sharon's eyes and the way Sharon quickly dismissed the idea. She told her that there was no way she would ever do it. Even after Brenda pouted and told her about all the pros, Sharon told her no. Then, after not only turning her request down, she went on a long rant about how horrible of an idea that would be, and what would happen if their phones were lost or stolen, and what would happen if someone found out. Brenda agreed with her, but still she wanted to do it. Sharon then surprised her the next day with an e-mail, which had turned out to be one of the hottest stories Brenda had ever read. Needless to say, Brenda was fine with the compromise. Brenda never tried to write anything for Sharon; there was no way she had nearly as much creativity as the artistic woman. Sharon was good in anything creative, which Brenda wasn't. So she would just send back her reaction to the stories, tell her what she liked, and on a few occasions she'd tell her what things she obviously thought they should try.

This story, the one Sharon had sent to her on Thursday, is another one that Brenda's really enjoying. Growing up she'd often take her mother's romance novels and hide in her room with them, sitting down and getting lost in a book all day. She's sure if her mother would ever read something Sharon wrote, then the older Johnson would blush as red as a tomato and nearly have a heart attack. Good thing that would never happen. Brenda, even after getting used to reading her stories, still can't help the slight blush that covers her cheeks as she reads them. She gets a tightening in her stomach, followed by a familiar heat. Sharon's detailed descriptions always make her feel a little guilty for enjoying it so much. She easily gets turned on, knowing Sharon's the one who wrote it, thought of it, and spent the time picturing it as well.

Brenda finishes the story and then decides to call Sharon instead of e-mailing her back. She much rather hear the sound of her voice. She gets her phone from the nightstand, pressing the speed-dial number for her phone number and then brings it to her ear. It rings three times and then Sharon answers it.

"Hello," Sharon answers in a breathy tone.

Brenda's skin prickles at the sound of Sharon's voice. "Hey. What are you doin'?"

A few more breaths come through and Brenda can hear the humming sound of something and the thud of something else. "I'm on the treadmill," she responds.

That makes sense. "Can you talk?" Brenda asks, unsure.

"Sure," she breathes. "What's up?"

Brenda can hear the jingle of something in the background as she listens to the other woman for a second. "I read your story," Brenda informs her.

"Hmm," Sharon hums, the sound most likely coming from her nose. "Did you like it? It was a little rushed."

Brenda scrolls through the story as she begins to speak again. "I enjoyed it thoroughly. I think it's one of my favorite that you've sent me so far," she answers honestly as she reads through a certain section again.

The sound of the treadmill stops and then Sharon takes a deep breath. "Well, I've been very, uh, aroused lately," she breathes, her voice coming through clearer. She must be talking directly into the phone, Brenda thinks. "Can you give me a minute?"

"Yeah, take your time," Brenda responds almost absently. She's rereading part of the story anyway.

A few minutes later Sharon's back. "I'm back," she lets her know.

Brenda rolls over on her back, looking up at the ceiling. Her feet are raised on the headboard, legs stretched out. "So, bondage..." Brenda licks her lips. "You've never told me you had any interest in it." Sharon only hums, not saying anything. "Is it somethin' you're interested in? Do you think of tryin' it?"

Sharon takes a pause before speaking. "Honestly, I hadn't thought about it until the other day." There's another pause and then Sharon speaks again. "As I wrote the story, I was imagining being able to tie you to the bed like that, though."

Brenda closes her eyes, imagining Sharon tying her up the way the older character in the story had tied up her younger lover. "Would you ever want to tie me up?" she asks curiously. She's thought of the idea many times, but Sharon didn't seem like the type that would be interested. Their sex-life was more than satisfactory, so she didn't even bother asking her about it.

"Would I want to tie you up," Sharon repeats slowly. "Is that something you would like?"

Sharon answering questions with another question is something that Brenda knows means she's not exactly sure her answer is the right one. That's something they have in common sometimes – saying what they think the other wants to hear. But Brenda wants to know what Sharon wants, not what she thinks she wants to hear. "I've thought about it before," she responds honestly. "I'd only enjoy it if it was somethin' we would be enjoyin' together, though."

"I'd enjoy it more if you were to tie me up," Sharon responds carefully.

Brenda feels that warmness in her stomach come back. "Really?"

"The lost of control is oddly arousing. I would have to trust you completely, which I do, and I would trust you to know what I need. I would assume it's not much different from how it is when you tell me I can't use my hands."

Brenda can hear the sound of Sharon typing on her keys as she speaks to her. Brenda's still picturing Sharon tied to the bed, trembling, sweaty and begging when she hears Sharon start to speak again, but she misses what she says. "What was that?"

"I asked if you'd like that," she tells her again and Brenda can hear the smirk in her tone, most likely because Sharon already knows she would like it.

Brenda bites her lip for a second and then opens her eyes. "Yes," she breathes. She closes her eyes as her fingers rubs circles on her bare thighs, teasing the skin as she thinks about it. "I'd be able to tease you for as long as I wanted to," she says out loud. "I could finally get you back for all the times you did that to me. I wouldn't give in as easily as you do, though. No, I'd make you beg me, plead until I was satisfied. I'd want to tease you until you felt like you couldn't take anymore."

Sharon's breath hitches and then the typing continues. "I'd like that," is all she whispers, her tone husky through the phone.

Brenda closes her eyes back and bites into her lip. The sound of Sharon's typing and her breath coming through the receiver is all she needs for a minute. She draws shapes and lines on her inner thigh with her finger and pictures Sharon tied to her bed as she hovers over her, caressing her lightly, letting her hair tease her skin as it brushes against her, and her lips and tongue taste her skin. She shivers slightly and then stops herself from allowing her thoughts to get too far.

"Check your e-mail," Sharon says shortly after.

Brenda rolls over, moving her finger against the touch pad until her screen comes back up. She opens the new e-mail and starts reading it. "You just wrote this?"

"Mhm," she hums. "It's short, but I've been thinking about it ever since last night." Brenda bites her lip. "I'm going to get in the shower now. I'll call you when I come out."

"Do you have to? After reading this and the other story, I much rather you just stay on the phone and maybe we could..." Brenda doesn't finish the sentence because she knows she doesn't have to.

Sharon's breath hitches again and Brenda wonders what she's doing. "After I shower," she answers after a long pause.

Brenda pouts. "Why do you need to shower? You're only gonna get sweaty again." Brenda's not sure she can wait until Sharon's out the shower. Sharon's story isn't doing anything to help with her high level of arousal. It's amazing how much she captures in such a short piece and how hot and bothered it's getting her.

"I'm going to shower, honey."

"Fine," she breathes. "Don't take too long."

"Read the story again if you feel like you can't wait. I'll hurry."

"All right," she responds. "Call me when you finish."

"'Kay," she responds and hangs up.

Brenda closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and tries not to think too hard about what she knows she's about to do with Sharon.

Things are looking good.

**Day 7: Chocolate**

"And where might Chief Johnson be?" asks Sharon in a tone that only Sharon could make seem deadly.

Buzz looks at the captain, stammering on his words as he obviously tries to stall. "Uh, the Chief, uhm... She's, uh," he falters, feeling uncomfortable as he tries to both tell the truth and stay loyal to his chief.

Brenda comes out of the interrogation room right on time to save him. "I'm right here," she announces, shifting the files and papers in her hand as she also tries to lift her humungous bag on her shoulder. "No need to go causin' a fuss," Brenda drawls thickly.

Sharon glares at the other woman behind her glasses. Brenda gives her a small smile as she's putting the things in her arm into a neat stack. The papers start to fall and the captain reaches forward, snatching the papers before they have the chance to do so.

"Thank you," she drags out. "Right this way, Captain," she says with a wave of her hand, walking towards her office. Sharon gives her a look and then starts walking to the office with the blonde. Sharon closes the door and then puts the things on the table. Brenda closes the blinds out of habit and then walks back across the room.

"Chief Johnson, how many times do we have to go through this? Before you even start questioning..."

Brenda sighs, interrupting her because she's really not interested in Sharon going off about this rule and that rule. "I didn't get anythin' from him, so it doesn't matter anyhow." Brenda sits down in her seat as she watches the captain push her hands into her pockets, something Brenda knows she does for many different reasons, usually nervousness, but this is out of annoyance.

"It still matters," she deadpans. Sometimes Brenda really doesn't think before she does things, and as much as Sharon tries to get her to realize it, she knows Brenda either doesn't care or doesn't want to stop.

Brenda lets out a deep breath and opens her top drawer. She picks up a pack of cookies, but decides against it. She pulls out a small chocolate and unwraps the foil and pops it into her mouth. She moans her satisfaction a little louder than necessary, but it's meant to get Sharon's attention. It does, and quickly. Sharon bites her lip as her eyes move to Brenda's mouth, watching her lips rub together slowly, her tongue come out quickly to lick them as the chocolate melts inside.

Sharon rips her eyes from the blonde's mouth and clears her throat. Brenda's always doing that; trying to distract her when she's trying to talk about something serious. "Are you even listening to me?" she questions, irritation clear in her voice. She doesn't understand why she still tries so hard to make Brenda see certain things. She often finds herself trying to protect the blonde from ending her own career, but the blonde doesn't make much of an effort to prevent it from happening.

Brenda pulls out another chocolate, plopping it into her mouth before tilting her head, looking at Sharon. "Do you want some chocolate?"

Sharon narrows her green eyes behind her glasses and squeezes her fists inside her pockets. "No!"

Brenda leans back in her seat, her hands folded over her stomach. "Sharon, I heard what you said," she says in a reassuring tone. "I also heard you the million other times you told me earlier," she mutters. Sharon's been breathing down her neck the entire day about this case she's working on and all the rules out of that rules book, telling her them word for word.

Sharon's annoyed by the way Brenda doesn't even seem to care about any of this. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe I'm doing all of this for your own good?" Sharon asks in a slow, precise, clipped tone. Brenda's face falls, but she doesn't say anything. "I don't even know why I try sometimes. There aren't many people who will even put up with half the crap you do, Brenda, but here I am. Sometimes you should learn to pay attention to who really cares." Sharon pauses for a second, looking at Brenda as if there's something else she wants to say. But she closes her mouth, turns around, and walks away.

"Sharon, now just hold on one second," Brenda demands, but she doesn't stop. Brenda pouts, tilting her head back.

This isn't good.

TBC

Thanks for reading :)

Please excuse any outstanding mistakes; editing on an iPad is hard work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 8: Hair**

Brenda has made numerous calls to her girlfriend since Sharon left her office the day before, but she hasn't answered any of them. Brenda's not exactly sure what she's supposed to do in this situation. Sharon was never the overly emotional one in their relationship. Brenda's never had to continuously call Sharon in hopes of her finally picking up the phone. Honestly, whenever Brenda needed Sharon she was already there. Maybe that's something she's never noticed because she's never had to think about what it would be like if she wasn't. Throughout their entire relationship, Sharon was there when she needed her, brought her a change of clothes when she needed it, took care of her when a case got too hard, and constantly reminded her of all those rules she sometimes manipulated to get what she needed. Brenda's sure that has something to do with the reason that Sharon's not taking any of her calls.

Brenda knows Sharon's upset about something that she did. When Sharon's upset about something, it's either extremely easy to tell or the most difficult thing to figure out. Sometimes even the captain can't hide behind her practiced masks and cold eyes; but there are still times Brenda can't see pass it. The only reason Brenda's sure Sharon is upset with her is because she's not answering her phone. Brenda gave Sharon her space like she's sure she wanted, but she's had enough of just sitting around waiting for a phone call that most likely isn't coming. So, after realizing Sharon wasn't going to call her, she drove to the other woman's house, which is where she's been sitting for the past thirty minutes. She hasn't been able to get out of the car. She's been eating chocolate as she thinks of what she should say or do to make everything better. She doesn't want to go into this situation unprepared for whatever might happen.

There's a knock on her window; Brenda jumps at the sound of it. She turns her head and sees Sharon dressed in loosely fitting jeans and an off the shoulder crotchet knit sweater. Her hair is pulled off her shoulders and Brenda can see the tired and sad look in her eyes. Brenda opens the door and the other woman steps back, moving out of the door's path. Brenda opens her mouth to say something, but Sharon beats her to it.

"Either come in the house or get from in front of it," she tells her hastily. With one quick flash of her green eyes, she turns around and makes her way back up the path to her house.

Brenda takes a second and then grabs her bag and unfinished chocolate. She gets the keys out of the ignition and then closes and locks the door. As she catches up to Sharon, she eats her last piece of chocolate. Sharon opens the door and then walks in, sliding out of her shoes as Brenda comes in and closes the door. She takes off her shoes as well and follows Sharon up the stairs silently. The familiar creak of the old stairs is the only sound in the house as they make their way to the bedroom. The lamps on the nightstands are on, making a soft glow brighten up Sharon as she sits down on the bed. Brenda looks at the other woman for a second and then takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I've been callin' you," Brenda finally says. Sharon looks up at Brenda, her green eyes saying more than she is. Brenda lets out a soft sigh. "You haven't answered any of my calls."

"I know," is all Sharon gives her as an answer.

Brenda puts her bag down on the floor and then crawls over to the spot next to Sharon. "Is everythin' alright? You aren't really mad at me 'bout what happened yesterday, are you?"

Sharon licks her lips and then turns her head to face her girlfriend. "What do you want, Brenda Leigh?" she questions, annoyance in her tone.

Brenda wasn't expecting the coolness in Sharon's tone. She looks away for a moment before speaking. "I, I, I came to, uh, make sure you were okay."

Sharon brings her knees to her, hugging them. She looks away from Brenda as she lays her head down on the top of her knees. "I'm fine," she lies.

Brenda puts her hand on Sharon's back, but when Sharon flinches, she removes it. "You're lyin' to me, Sharon."

"Maybe that's because I don't want to talk about it," she whispers and Brenda can hear the crack in Sharon's voice.

Brenda suddenly feels like maybe this isn't just about the day before. She puts her hand on Sharon's head, and when she moves it, it's not to remove it, but to run her fingers through the long auburn locks. "We don't have to talk about it," Brenda tells her as she runs her fingers through the shorter hair by her neck. "But if you want to, then we can," she lets her know. She knows sometimes Sharon doesn't like to talk about some things, and sometimes it's best for her not to push and let Sharon come to her when she wants to.

"I know," Sharon answers in a lower tone than when she spoke before. Brenda's fingers lightly scrape her scalp and she hums her approval. Brenda smiles. She at least knows that Sharon's in there somewhere; the slightest sound is all the proof she needs.

Brenda continues to massage her scalp, letting the silky strands of hair slip through her fingers. Sharon moves her head into Brenda's lap, her head facing Brenda's stomach. Her breath burns through the thin layer of Brenda's skirt. Brenda tries to ignore how close Sharon's mouth is to the place she's been wanting it as she continues to run her fingers through her hair. For a while she's able to ignore the feeling in her lower abdomen, but then Sharon moves closer to her, wrapping her arm around her waist. Her nose pushes into her and Brenda lets out a sharp gasp as her hand stops and her eyes go wide. Sharon looks up at her, a slight smirk on her lips.

"Relax. I don't bite," she tells her as her smirk turns into a grin.

"You do too," Brenda mutters. She lets out a strange breath and then licks her lips.

"Only when you want me to," she retorts. Sharon lowers her head and inhales the strong smell seeping through the thin layers the blonde's wearing. "You're turned on, aren't you?" Sharon looks up at Brenda, but the blonde looks away with a guilty expression on her face. "You don't need to tell me," she says. "I already know you are." Sharon sits up on her knees, that sad look in her eyes is still there, but it's fading.

"What are you doing?" questions the blonde as Sharon's hand slides up her thigh.

Sharon stops her hand and looks up into Brenda's eyes. "You want me to, don't you?" Brenda once again looks away. "This is what we do," she admits sadly. Too many times this is how they would solve the problems that they didn't want to deal with at the moment. She makes circles on the tender flesh of the blonde's thigh as she looks at Brenda.

Brenda's thigh quivers. Brenda looks into the other woman's eyes and sees that she's not saying something. Her actions and words aren't mixing with her emotions. Brenda puts her hand on Sharon's, stopping her from continuing.

Sharon looks at her, her eyes getting a little wide. "What's wrong?"

"That's not what I came here for," Brenda lets her know.

Sharon removes her hand and looks at the bed. "It's what I want to do," she whispers slowly.

"I don't think you do," Brenda says honestly. "I think it's what you're used to us doin', so you think that's what you want and it's what I want."

"Don't tell me what I want," Sharon sneers. Sharon pulls her hand away from Brenda when she reaches for it.

Brenda sighs and sits back as she looks at Sharon. Sharon moves closer to Brenda, putting her hand back on her thigh, this time on top of her skirt. She slides it up to her hip, letting a finger slip into the waistband. Brenda looks down at Sharon's hand and then back at Sharon. Sharon's looking at her; her eyes are daring her to make her stop. Brenda sucks in a mouthful of air when Sharon's hand slips into her skirt and her panties. Brenda closes her eyes as all the heat in her body rushes down to the space between her thighs.

Sharon can feel Brenda's blood rushing beneath her hand. She's not sure what she's doing. This whole situation feels wrong to her. She initially thought of the whole thirty day challenge because of things like this. She's been so uncertain of things with Brenda lately. She was so sure that Brenda would just as easily leave her again like she did before. It's not like she doesn't trust that Brenda means it when she says she won't, but it's hard to forget everything that's led them to where they are. So, after looking at their relationship, she decided that maybe if they could just give up sex for a while, they would be able to figure out where they went wrong before. Yet, here she is, about to give up already. She should have known it would be because of her and her problems when it came to the emotional things that would make this idea fail. Brenda has her problems as well, which are more obvious; Sharon's are just as bad as the blonde's, though. When it comes to relationships, Sharon's never been all that good with them. Honestly, her relationship with Brenda was one of the best she ever had and now she just wants to figure out how to get that back. But, she keeps going at it all the wrong way.

"This doesn't have to be how we solve our problems," Brenda whispers as Sharon's hand cups her.

Sharon pushes a finger into her wet heat and they both gasps. "I don't know what else to do," she admits weakly. She slides in another finger and Brenda's walls tighten around her. Sharon holds her fingers still, looking up at Brenda.

Brenda tries her hardest not to rock her hips down because she knows this isn't what Sharon wants. She also doesn't want it like this. Well, she does. She just doesn't want it like this if Sharon doesn't. She knows Sharon. The past few years have been a learning experience when it comes to the other woman. She can tell so much from her actions, and right now she knows Sharon's only doing this because she's trying not to deal with something much bigger than whatever it is that was the last straw yesterday.

"We can talk about it. We can deal with whatever it is another way. We're past tryin' to solve our problems with sex," she tells her in a whisper.

Sharon looks at Brenda for a long moment and then pulls her hand away slowly, not letting the soft whimpering sound stop her. "Prove it," she says. Then, she lets Brenda pull her down, her head back in her lap as she strokes her hair again.

"I will," she promises.

And she will.

**Day 9: Glasses**

Sharon wakes up in Brenda's arms, a feeling she misses every morning. They'd fallen asleep in the clothes from the day before. Sharon hadn't expected Brenda to come to her house the day before. Sharon was going to call Brenda before she went to sleep. She just didn't know what to say to her. She was surprised when she went down to the kitchen to get some wine and saw Brenda's car outside her house. Sharon had a glass of wine as she watched from the darkness in the kitchen. After fifteen minutes, she decided that she would give Brenda five more minutes before going out to get her herself. She's still a little surprised that the blonde drove all the way over to house after having a long day at work.

Brenda's hand on Sharon's hip tightens and Sharon closes her eyes back as she enjoys the feeling. She only allows herself a few minutes before she gets up. She has to go out for her morning swim and then get ready for work. She leaves Brenda in the bed and then goes about her morning routine. When she comes out the bathroom later, showered and in her robe, Brenda's still asleep. Sharon sits on the edge of the bed and softly strokes the blonde's face. She traces the curve of her jaw slowly with the tips of her fingers. Brenda smiles in her sleep and then lets out a soft sigh. Sharon smiles and softly caresses her cheek.

"Wake up," Sharon says sweetly.

Brenda squeezes her eyes tightly. "Uhhh," Brenda grumbles and makes no move to get up.

"You need to wake up and get ready for work, honey."

"I'm just gonna rest my eyes for five more minutes," Brenda mumbles as she rolls away from Sharon.

Sharon knows that resting your eyes for five more minutes is never just five minutes, especially when referring to Brenda. "If you get up, I can quickly make you some breakfast."

Brenda turns her head slowly. "Using food to get me out of bed isn't fair." Brenda opens her eyes and sees the slight smile on Sharon's lips. She's glad that she doesn't see that look in Sharon's eyes that was there the day before. "I don't think I really want breakfast, though. Did you make dinner last night?"

"Just some shrimp scampi," she tells her. Brenda closes her eyes and hums softly. "You want some of that?"

"Yes, please," she answers tiredly. She gets up from the bed and stretches her muscles out before finally opening her eyes again. "I need somethin' to wear."

Sharon gets a guilty expression on her face before she looks towards the office connecting to her room. "I never got rid of any of your clothes," she admits. She remembers hiding them in her office when Anastasia moved in. She always thought Brenda would somehow end up back in her life and in her house. "You have a lot of things in the closet in there."

Brenda moves to the office silently. She hasn't been in the office in over a year. "You painted in here," she acknowledges. The walls are darker; they're more Sharon now. "It looks nice," she tells Sharon when she feels the older woman come into the room. Sharon hums and smiles. Brenda goes to the closet, opening it. On one side are a few of Sharon's things that she likes to keep for the days she doesn't feel like leaving the office, but wants to put on a shirt or sweater. Also, there a few heavier coats that Sharon stores in there for when she goes up north or to the east. The other side of the closet are all Brenda's things.

Brenda looks at the clothes for a moment and then Sharon comes behind her. "Hmmm. Wear this." She pulls out red and black floral dress that fits Brenda's body nicely, accentuating all her best assets. "I like the way this one looks on you and I since it's been here, I haven't been able to see you in it."

Brenda smiles as she takes the dress from Sharon. "Maybe I should move these things out of here." Sharon's face falls and then Brenda comes closer, running her fingers through Sharon's damp hair. "I meant back into your bedroom – if you want."

"I guess that would be a good start," she whispers sweetly and slowly.

"To me finally movin' in?" she questions.

"No point in you paying rent for a place when you're going to be spending most of your nights here."

"I am?" Sharon only nods with a slight smirk. "Well," Brenda states slowly. She doesn't fight the grin that forms as Sharon walks away without another word. She bites her lip and then leaves the office and goes to the bathroom to get ready.

When Brenda comes into the kitchen, she's dressed, barefoot, and her hair is up in a tight bun. Sharon smiles from the bar stool as she pushes Brenda's mug forward. "Drink up," she orders.

"Honey?" Brenda asks as she grabs the mug.

"I put it already," she tells her.

"You never put enough, though."

Sharon looks at Brenda as she drinks some of her coffee. "You use too much," she corrects. Sharon pushes the tupperware with the pasta to Brenda. "There's your lunch."

"Coffee and lunch." Brenda hums as she brings the mug to her lips. She drinks some of the hot coffee and then licks her lips. "I have to keep wonderin' why we didn't give up sex until now."

Sharon rolls her eyes and stands. "Drink your coffee so we can leave."

Brenda smiles and takes her mug as she follows Sharon upstairs. She takes a healthy gulp of the hot liquid and then places it down on the dresser in the bedroom. She gets her bag and gets out the small glasses case and then removes the glasses from inside and slips them on. "Look what I found." She turns around so Sharon can see.

Sharon bites her lip. "Those are the ones?"

"Mhm. The ones that got you all hot and bothered our first night," she husks. She had thought she lost them, but she'd found them while going through some old things the day before.

"You look like a sexy librarian in them," she admits with a smirk.

Brenda arches an eyebrow as she drinks some of her coffee. Sharon's hands find her pockets and she licks her lips slowly. Brenda smirks and puts her mug back down. She walks over to Sharon, standing behind her. Sharon lets out a deep breath and Brenda puts her hand on the woman's hip.

"I'm glad they still work their magic," Brenda breathes hotly in Sharon's ear. Sharon tries to hold back a moan, but Brenda hears it slip out.

The games are back on.

TBC

Thanks for reading. Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks to all of you have already left reviews. :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: And it's back. Thanks to all you lovely people that asked about this story and wanted to see an update to it. I hope you enjoy.

**Day 10: Leather**

Brenda's looking at a picture of a suspect when she hears the familiar click of heels in the empty murder room. She turns her head and Sharon's standing there, looking at her. Brenda puts the picture back on the murder board and turns to face her girlfriend. She'd sent everyone home long before, so the room is quiet as she takes a moment to look at Sharon. Sharon nods her head towards Brenda's office and then starts walking to the privacy of her office. Even though nobody else is around, she knows that it's better for them to have their more private moments in her office. She follows her and closes the door behind them.

"You didn't reply to my last text message," Sharon says as she leans against the chest of drawers.

"So, you came to make sure I was okay?" Brenda asks in a teasing voice as she leans against the desk.

"No," Sharon says slowly. "Actually, I came to make sure you weren't doing what it seemed like you wanted to do from your last message."

Brenda flushes when she understands what she's saying. "I wouldn't _masturbate _at work," Brenda whispers as if someone can hear her.

"No?" she challenges. "You'd have sex here, though."

"Different rules for different circumstances," she tells her, shrugging.

Sharon smiles a little as she watches the blush on Brenda's cheeks slowly fade. "So, did you mean what you said in your last text?" Sharon inquires curiously.

"About trying out using a harness?" Sharon nods. "Yes. I've been lookin' at some online since our conversation Sunday. I think it could be fun to try it. There's a leather harness that I found that I wanted to show you."

"Tomorrow..."

"Oh, I can't tomorrow. I have a thing- The guys invited me to come celebrate with them for somethin'. Tao, or was it Gabriel?" Brenda rubs her palm against her forehead. "I don't really remember, but I told them I would go out with them tomorrow night."

Sharon nods her head slowly and then stands up. "All right then," she says slowly. "I'm going to head out now. I'll see you... I guess we'll see each other some time tomorrow."

Brenda furrows her brow. "Wait, I thought you said you were going to hang around here for a little bit, catch up on work?"

Sharon's hands slides into her pockets as she tilts her head slightly, something she's sure she's picked up from Brenda. "I'm going to go ahead and leave. You need to finish up here and I've had a long day. I think I just need a glass of wine and my bed."

"Oh, okay," she says, disappointed. "I'll text you later." Sharon nods her head and then walks away.

Even when Brenda thinks everything is okay between them, something goes wrong.

**Day 11: Lace**

Brenda and Sharon went the entire day without seeing each other. Sharon had left work before Brenda had the chance to make her way up there. Brenda went out with her squad like planned, but declined the invite to tag along for drinks. The whole night all she could think about Sharon and how she had completely forgotten they had decided they were going to do weekly dates. She realized that was what was wrong with Sharon, and she didn't blame Sharon for being a little upset about it. There had been too many times in their relationship when she let things like this slip her mind, or she put them on the back burner while she worked on something else. When it came to her working, Sharon understood – how could she not? - but this wasn't exactly a work thing.

Brenda parks her car at Sharon's house and turns it off quickly. The lights are off in the house, so she doesn't bother with ringing the doorbell. The other day Sharon had given her a key after they decided that Brenda should have it – not only because she was moving back in slowly, but because Sharon still looked at it as being both of their house. Brenda lets herself in and notices the soft glow coming in the house from outside. She steps out of her shoes, shucks off her blazer and puts it down on the sofa with her purse. She walks to the opened side door and listens to Sharon sing along to the soft music as she lies down on the grass, unaware that she's being watched. Brenda smiles to herself for a moment before she goes outside, making her presence known.

"Hey," Brenda says softly as she gets on her knees beside Sharon.

Sharon's eyes fly open at the sound of Brenda's voice and then she slowly closes them back. "I thought you had plans," she says, not much emotion behind the words.

Brenda lies down, taking Sharon's hand in her own. "I went, but I left early." When Sharon only responds with a hum, Brenda pouts, squeezing her hand a little. "I missed you," she tries.

Sharon sighs and rolls over on her side. She opens her eyes and looks into Brenda's eyes and then down to pouting lips. Maybe if Brenda wasn't pouting she could continue being annoyed with her, but the cute pout on Brenda's lips has always been one of her weaknesses. "I guess I missed you, too," she says.

Brenda smiles softly. "About date night..."

"So you did remember?"

"Not exactly," she admits. "I remembered too late. But, I do want to make it up to you somehow."

Sharon hums softly as her hand slides across Brenda's back. She feels the slight tremble and smiles to herself. "How do you plan on making it up to me?" Sharon practically purrs as her finger starts tracing her hip bone.

Brenda bites her lip. "Not with whatever is on your mind," she teases.

Sharon rolls her eyes, her finger dipping lower, teasing the sensitive skin under her waistband like she knows Brenda likes. She hums to herself as her finger hooks into something soft and lacy. Sharon pulls on it slightly, eyes lifting up to look at Brenda's.

"I did some online shoppin' last week," she explains.

Sharon looks back down, pulling on it again. "Let me see," she orders huskily.

Brenda takes a moment before she finally pulls away and starts to stand. She gets up and reaches a hand down to Sharon, helping her up. "Come upstairs and you can see," she tells her. "But you can't touch," she adds, smiling widely.

"We'll see about that," Sharon murmurs when they're inside.

"Gettin' you to cave was easier than I thought. I knew lace was your weakness," Brenda says as they walk up the stairs.

Sharon laughs, a wicked smile on her lips that turns into a smirk once they're in the room. "Just because I touch, doesn't mean we'll have sex, honey." She sits on the armchair, looking up at Brenda. "Now, take off your clothes and let me see."

That's all Sharon has to say to drive the blonde crazy.

**Day 12: Accents**

There's something about the way she drops the 'g' off the ends of words that Sharon loves. The thickness in her voice when she first wakes up and murmurs into her ear sleepily sends a shiver down Sharon's spine. The way she hides certain vowels and draws out others when she speaks is something Sharon really enjoys listening to. When she's aroused and everything she says makes it seem like she's just stepped out of the woods... well, that drives Sharon crazy. Sharon loves Brenda accent, and Brenda uses that to her advantage all the time.

"Mornin'," the sleepy blonde murmurs in Sharon's ear.

Sharon smiles widely, rolling over to wrap her arms around the small waist of the other woman. "Mmm," she hums as she pulls her closer.

"You're cold," Brenda notes. "Come 'ere," she whispers in that sleepy voice of hers as she pulls Sharon even closer to her, their legs intertwining.

"It's your fault I'm cold," she says, resting her head on Brenda's shoulder.

Brenda laughs softly, running her fingers up Sharon's bare spine. "Nobody told you to start somethin' you knew you weren't gonna be finishin'."

Sharon groans. "You knew what my intentions were going in. You didn't have to undress me and then leave me lying there," she mumbles into her skin.

"I'm sorry, baby," she whispers in her ear, her fingers coming to run through Sharon's hair. "But I'm not givin' up this 30 day challenge until you do. So either you give up or you wait."

Sharon shivers and sighs against Brenda's skin, trying to ignore the way her body is reacting to everything Brenda's doing – talking, running her fingers through her hair, and caressing her skin. "You better be worth the wait," she groans.

"I always am, ain't I?!" Brenda breathes against the other woman's ear, causing her to moan softly. Brenda smirks triumphantly.

She has her right where she wants her.

**Day 12: Voice**

Brenda's on her bed watching the most ridiculous television show she's ever seen. It's the only thing to do at the end of yet another boring Sunday without Sharon. Sharon went to go visit her sister out in Napa, and she wanted Brenda to join her, but Brenda didn't want to go. Luckily she had work to catch up on and used that as an excuse, but Sharon knew how Brenda felt about having to see her sister again after their break up over a year ago. Sharon understood; her sister wasn't the most pleasant person to be around anyway. That's how Brenda ends up watching some reality show, barely paying attention to it.

Brenda's cell phone rings on the nightstand and she pauses the TV so she can answer, hoping that something's come up at work. When she sees that it's Sharon, which is even better, she smiles. She leans back against the pillows, her head at the top of the bed.

"Hello," she answers cheerfully.

"Hey," says Sharon, her voice soft. "How are you?"

Brenda sighs, lowering herself to a lying position so she's more comfortable. "Better now that I'm hearin' your voice," she says sweetly. "My day was just terrible," she exaggerates after a quick pause. "I've missed you all day."

"I'm sorry to hear that," she says sincerely. "Would you like me to come over?"

Brenda sits up again, resting on her elbow, considering it. "Uh," she says, biting her lip. She wants to see her, but it's late and she wouldn't feel right having her drive all the way over there as late as it. If it were a little bit earlier she would say yes, but she's grown to be less selfish, thinking of how things will affect others. "That's okay," she finally answers. "I'll be fine as long as you just talk to me."

There's the sound of rustling papers on the other end of the call and she can picture Sharon cleaning up in her home office, tidying up before heading to bed. "What are you doin'?"

"I'm about to go in the bedroom and get out of these clothes," she tells her.

Brenda reaches for the remote and then turns the television off, knowing the only voice she wants to hear for the rest of the night is Sharon's. "What are you wearin'?" she asks, trying to picture the other woman.

There's a short pause before Sharon clears her throat. "Those jeans you like," she tells her, "the jeans I wore the other week when we went with the girls to that show. I was wearing a black v-neck top, but I just took it off."

Brenda bites her lip. "Keep goin'," Brenda tells her.

"Boots," she says slowly.

Brenda can hear the sound of the zipper coming undone slowly. "Which ones?"

There's a soft laugh before she hears Sharon speak again. "Take a guess," Sharon breathes into the phone, her voice low.

Brenda can feel Sharon's breath falling on her as if she were there. The sound of the zipper rings in her ear, sending a shock to her already needy center. "The black leather boots that come up to the middle of your calves?"

"You like those don't you?" Sharon asks in that voice that never fails at making Brenda's pulse quicken.

"They're one of my favorite," she admits.

Sharon makes a soft humming sound and the sound of the boot falling against the floor vibrates through the phone. "Those aren't the ones that I'm wearing. Take another guess," she prompts.

"The boots that come over your knee and make your legs look impossibly long?" Brenda guesses, her voice growing slightly husky.

"Mhm," Sharon hums, the sound coming through the phone and lingering in Brenda's ear.

Brenda touches her own leg slowly, picturing Sharon's leg instead, molded perfectly by the boot. "What else?"

"The matching bra and panties set you picked out from Fredrick's the other day," she tells her.

"With the blue?" Brenda asks, a little sad because Sharon had worn all her favorite things and she hadn't even got to see her.

"Yes, those," Sharon answers.

Brenda worries her bottom lip for a moment before speaking. "I wish I could see you," Brenda tells her in a whisper.

"I offered to come see you," she reminds her.

"I know," Brenda says slowly. "If you were to come over here, I don't think I would be able to keep my hands to myself, though," she admits.

There's a soft breath against the phone before she hears Sharon speaking again. "What would you do with them?" Sharon asks in a purr.

Brenda moans at the sound of her voice. Her voice still manages to sound sweet, but the meaning behind what she's asking is far from being sweet. Brenda reaches over to her nightstand and turns off the light. She moves under the thin sheet she sleeps under, lying on her back with the phone pressed to her ear. She can hear Sharon moving around, the sound of the light clicking off, and the bed creaking. She knows they're getting ready to do the same thing and that excites her more.

"I'd touch your body with them," she finally answers simply.

"Tell me where, Brenda. Tell me how you want to touch me."

Brenda clears her throat and licks her lips. "I'd start by pushing you up against the door. I'd let my hands slide up and down the sides of your body and then up the backs of your thighs, going all the way to your tight butt." Brenda's hand slides up her own thigh, over the cotton shorts she's wearing, resting at her hip. "I'd squeeze it as my other hand glides up your stomach, up to your breast. I'd squeeze it softly as I push my body against yours."

Sharon moans, interrupting her. "What else do you want to do to me, honey?"

Brenda's hand slowly slides past the shorts and panties she's wearing, coming to her wet center. She lets out a soft moan, closing her eyes again, picturing Sharon. "I'd slowly move my hands against your body until they're both at the bottom of your shirt."

"Take it off of me," Sharon orders.

Brenda rolls her eyes. Sharon's even impatient during phone sex. "I will," she promises. She clears her throat again as her hand pushes against her wetness. A soft moan slips past her lips as she teases her wet folds, running her fingers up and down, not yet giving herself what she wants. "Okay," she breathes. "I'll take your shirt off, slowly, watching as your skin is revealed to me. I'd bend my head down to your chest and place soft kisses on you, taking my time."

"Mmmm. I want you so badly," Sharon moans, her breath shaky.

Brenda bites her lip as her mind floods with images of what Sharon looks like at the moment. She knows Sharon's already touching herself. She can hear it in the rush of her breath. She can see her fingers rubbing over her clit every time Sharon's breath quickens, and her fingers pushing in and out of her slowly when she lets out those slow moans. Brenda feels her nipples aching as her mind wanders, thinking up all kinds of arousing images of Sharon.

"Brenda," Sharon whines with a moan. "Please keep going."

"Sorry," Brenda whispers apologetically. "I would kiss my way down from your breasts to your little belly button. I'd do that thing you like with my tongue," she moans. Her fingers are teasing her entrance as her hips slowly start to rock.

"The swirl thing?" Sharon asks in a deep breath before a loud moan comes through the phone.

A rush of heat sweeps over Brenda's body. "Mmhmm," she moans both her agreement and her pleasure. She slides in one finger, her wetness coating it. "I'd be on my knees, lookin' up at you, and then I would unbutton your jeans."

"The boots," Sharon reminds her in a moan.

"Oh yeah." Brenda lets her finger slowly slide in and out of her heated core as she pictures Sharon in the boots. Just the visual of that makes her moan and pick up her pace, adding another finger as her hips rock a little faster, a soft moan coming out before she goes on. "I would let my hands fall down your thighs, all the way down to the zipper." Brenda moans again in the phone, her fingers stroking her perfectly as her palm slides against her clit, sending pleasant shocks of pleasure to all the right places each time. "I'd unzip it slowly and then pull it off just as slowly. My hand will lightly caress your leg and then the arch of your foot. You'd moan," she whispers through heavy breaths. Sharon moans, and Brenda can hear the sound of the bed as it moves back and forth. "Just like that... and I'd do the other boot." Brenda moans loudly, her back arching as she swipes her fingers against that sensitive patch of skin. She lets out a few deep breaths, finding her voice so she can go on. "Then, I'd take off your jeans, throwing them to the side so I could slide my hand up to your wet center. 'Cause you'd be wet for me, right?"

"Oh, God, yes," Sharon moans.

The sound of Sharon's moan sends a new flood of wetness to her two rocking fingers inside her. She clenches around her fingers, her thighs shaking a little as she works her wrist faster, already knowing just how to touch herself so this doesn't take long. "How do you want me?"

Sharon lets out a shaky moan. "Fingers," she gasps and then Brenda can hear the sound of her taking quick breaths. "I want your fingers inside me. Hard and rough."

"Mmmm," Brenda moans. "Up against my door?" Sharon moans loudly, a strangled cry, and Brenda takes it as a 'yes'. "You'd spread your legs for me after I finished taking off your clothes. I'd slide one finger inside you, gettin' you ready for the next two." Brenda adds a third finger inside her, stretching herself as she imagines doing the same to Sharon. "Oh, fuck!" Brenda cries out. "I'd fuck you slowly, addin' one finger at a time until I have three in you." She hears Sharon's desperate moan and it makes her moan in response, her fingers curving inside her as she rolls her hips faster. "I'd pump them in quickly and you would stretch around me like you always do, gettin' my fingers all wet..."

"Brenda, I'm gonna come," Sharon moans loudly.

Brenda groans and brings her fingers to her clit, rubbing furiously. "I wish I was there to taste you," she moans as she rubs harder, faster. Sharon's moans are getting louder, coming quicker and heavier. Brenda can hear how close she is, knows it won't be much longer. Brenda moans, biting into her lip as she focuses on the sounds of Sharon's moans and the feeling of each and every sensation moving through her body.

"Brenda," Sharon moans loudly.

Brenda arches, the sound of her name being moaned like that is almost enough to send her right over the edge. "Baby, let go," she moans as she rubs her swollen nub, feeling her own climax approaching rapidly. Her legs squeeze together and she pushes down harder, feeling her walls contracting around the emptiness inside her as she gets closer and closer. "Mmmmm," she moans into the phone along with Sharon.

"Uuhhhh," Sharon groans and then Brenda hears the sound of the headboard hitting the wall again.

Brenda moans, her fingers rolling against her clit, the touch almost painful. "Oh, fuck," she cries out before her back arches and she feels the rush of her climax claiming her body. In the far distance she can hear Sharon moaning something to her. It's pictures of Sharon in her mind as each wave washes over her and Sharon's voice she hears in the back of her mind.

"Honey," Sharon says not too much later, her voice tired and pleased.

"Hmm," Brenda hums as she feels herself falling asleep. She's always tired after masturbating. It used to be the only way she could ever fall asleep not too many months ago.

"I love you," she whispers softly.

"Love you, too," Brenda responds.

"I'll see you in the morning. Thanks for that," she says, her voice rough, but still sweet.

"Night," she whispers. Brenda smiles and then hums before hanging up, glad that Sharon's voice is the last she'll hear before going to sleep, even though she's not able to fall asleep in the same bed with her.

Maybe they could make it through the next few weeks without any more bumps in the road.

TBC

Thanks for reading. I hope the phone sex was okay. I think this is like my second time trying to write some - it's not my thing, so hopefully it wasn't that bad.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the wait. But I'm trying to work on different things, and I've (kinda) started working on an original piece. Also, this story decided it wanted to be completely different from what I planned. Yup. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

**Day 14: Touch**

Sharon is counting down the days until their thirty days are up. The night before, talking to Brenda as she touched herself, was hardly enough to fully satisfy her. The only thing her body really wants is Brenda. But, Sharon's determined to prove she can last the full thirty days, so she'll deal with her needs without the blonde. It isn't like she hasn't had to deal with this type of want before; she'll manage.

It's especially hard for Sharon since she's been following around Major Crimes for the day. She has to see Brenda all day long; she has to hear her voice, and smell that honeysuckle scent she loves on the blonde. All of it is driving Sharon completely insane. She's sure everyone can tell. She's never felt so out of it before. It's little slips, that hopefully aren't as noticeable as she imagines they are. God forbid she lets her Captain Raydor persona falter for too long.

Brenda's telling them all about the case Chief Pope wants them to take, but Sharon's not hearing a word she's saying. She's too distracted. Brenda's walking around the room, and every now and then Sharon finds that her attention is focused on that instead of what the woman is saying. There's something hypnotizing about the way she walks – the sound of her kitten heels against the floor, mixed with slight sway of hips has Sharon in another world. It's a world where there is just the two of them and Sharon gets to openly ogle and stare at Brenda. If only a world existed.

Sharon realizes she's started daydreaming when she can smell that intoxicating smell of honeysuckle and knows Brenda's behind her. Sharon blinks and turns to face her. Sharon also realizes that the guys have left, leaving just the two of them in the main part of the room. Brenda's smiling at her, a twinkle in her gleaming brown eyes.

"What's got you all distracted?" Brenda questions.

"I was-" Sharon clears her throat and licks her lips. "I was just thinking about something."

Brenda nods her head. "Must've been one heck of a thought," she teases. "I know that look." Brenda's hand runs across one of Sharon's shoulders to the other as she walks around, coming to sit against the edge of the desk.

Sharon shivers and turns so she's facing the other woman. "What look?"

Brenda says nothing, only biting her lip as she smiles like she knows the world's biggest secret. She slides one of her legs between Sharon's knees and leans back, resting on one of her hands as the other woman's body heat transfer to her.

"Where did everyone go?"

Brenda tilts her head to the side, smiling a knowing smile at the older woman. "You'd know if you were payin' attention to me?"

"Oh. But I was paying attention to you," she says with a slight purr, an eyebrow raising slowly.

"Then what did I say?" Brenda demands, sitting up.

Sharon looks away, unable to lie to the other woman.

"See. You weren't payin' attention to what I was sayin'." Sharon doesn't try to disagree, so Brenda knows she's right. Brenda also knows that Sharon's been distracted more lately. Getting Sharon distracted isn't an easy task, so she already knows what had her distracted. She loves that she still has the power to distract her like this.

Sharon turns back to Brenda when she feels Brenda's hand against her knee. "Brenda, stop that," she demands as she jerks away.

Brenda lets out a sigh, but knows to stop. "You wanna come over tonight?" Brenda asks, wanting Sharon around her. They could go to Sharon's house, which is technically just as much her home once again, but she rather they go to her place. "We can do take-out and watch a movie."

"Only if you behave yourself," Sharon husks as she stands.

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" Brenda purrs, quickly looking around them before she takes a step closer, taking Sharon's hand into her own.

Sharon looks down at their hands and licks her lips as she looks up and meets Brenda's gaze. "Wouldn't you like to know?!"

"Will you come over tonight?" she asks sweetly as she traces a vein on Sharon's hand, smiling one of those smiles Sharon loves.

Sharon knows by the bat of the blonde's eyelashes that Brenda is intent on getting what she wants. "Do you always have to get your way?"

"Only with you," she says and receives an eye roll in return. "Does this mean you'll come?"

"You already knew I would say yes as soon as you thought to ask."

Brenda smiles slyly. "True, but it's more fun lettin' you believe you had much of a choice," she whispers before walking away.

"So much for you behaving yourself," Sharon murmurs as Brenda's hand slides under her shirt.

Brenda smiles, propping her head up on her other hand. "I am behavin' myself." Sharon shifts on the bed, turning her head so she's facing Brenda, no longer paying attention to the movie that's playing on the television in Brenda's bedroom. Brenda smiles at her, looking into her green eyes. "It's not like you were really watchin' the movie."

"How is anybody suppose to focus on a movie while the person behind them is breathing against their neck? You were purposely distracting me."

"You can't prove that," Brenda responds, her fingers drawing lazy circles on Sharon's belly. Sharon hums in the back of her throat. "Does that feel good?" Brenda whispers as her fingers move further up.

Sharon nods, her eyes falling shut. "Why don't you turn the TV off and lie down with me?"

Brenda smiles and crawls over Sharon's body carefully to get the remote, clicking off the TV. Sharon turns the light off and then they lie down facing each other. Their legs brush against each other and their arms wrap around each other, their touches soft and gentle.

Brenda's looking into Sharon's eyes when a warm smile takes over her broad lips. It's moments like this she enjoys the most. Simply looking into Sharon's eyes and seeing all the things that made her fall for her in the first place makes Brenda's chest swell in her chest. Sharon slowly traces Brenda's nose with the tip of her finger, making Brenda scrunch it up before taking Sharon's hand and placing a kiss on her palm.

"I love you," Brenda whispers softly before pulling Sharon closer, resting her head on Sharon's shoulder.

Sharon hums, brushing her lips against Brenda's skin as she says: "I love you, too," closing her eyes and falling asleep in the warmth their bodies are sharing.

Falling asleep together, nothing else going through their minds, they both feel content.

**Day 15: Notetaking **

Brenda's standing over the body of dead man who was possibly shot by a police officer. She's supposed to be listening to something one of the guys from Sharon's division is saying, but her attention is focused on the only member in FID that can steal her attention from the man with two gunshot wounds to the chest. Sharon's taking notes, standing to the side, and Brenda's watching her very closely. It's something she's always enjoyed. Sharon doesn't always take notes the same way, which is something she's learned from watching; but each and every way is just as enthralling as the last.

When Sharon's biting the tip of her pen the way she is, it's because she's deep in thought. She taps it against her lip once and then starts writing, and Brenda knows that means she's intrigued by something. Brenda's amazed at how much she can tell about the other woman by the way she takes her notes.

A throat is cleared and Brenda jumps. "What was that?" Brenda asks.

The young officer with the piercing eyes gives Brenda a half-smile, trying to stay polite even though Brenda keeps looking over at Sharon, and he much rather be in his bed still. "I asked if you'd like for me to tell you again about-"

"No, no, that's all right," she quickly interrupts, throwing in a wide smile and extra ounce of charm. "Just tell Captain Raydor I need to see her before she leaves."

"Sure thing, Chief Johnson," the officer says.

"Thank you," she drawls as she watches the young man walk off to the captain. When he gets to Sharon, he says something, making her smile lightly as she throws a sideways glance over towards Brenda. Brenda looks away and down to the reason she's in a parking lot four in the morning instead of still in bed with Sharon.

Sharon walks over to Brenda, her small notepad and pen in her hand. "You wanted to see me, Chief," Sharon says as she steps closer to Brenda, stepping carefully over the Hispanic male.

"Give me a minute and I'll be right with you," she says. She squats down closer to the body as something catches her attention poking out from under the victim's body.

Sharon bends at the waist, tucking her hair behind her ear when it curtains in front of her face. "What is it?" Sharon asks when she sees that look in Brenda's eyes that she knows her mind is working up something.

"Looks like I might have just found part of the reason Mr. DeJesus here was in the park at this time of day to begin with."

And with that, Sharon stands, already seeing a long day ahead of them.

**Day 16: Legs**

It's twelve in the morning, technically the next day, but Brenda and Sharon are both in Brenda's office, working when they really should be home. The blinds are shut and they're sitting close to each other at the small table in her office. Brenda's so certain she can close this case if she just finds that missing link, but she and Sharon have been searching for it the past four hours. Sharon's tired and wants nothing more than to be in her bed, asleep. Well, if Brenda would join her in said bed like she offered earlier, telling her they could just go back to the house, that would make Sharon one happy woman. But Brenda insisted on staying at work, explaining how she might need to do something she would only be able to do from the office.

"Can you pass me that folder?" Sharon asks absently as she looks at the two pictures of the suspects. "Thanks," she murmurs when Brenda slides it over to her. "What if we're looking at this all wrong?" Sharon asks, opening the folder. "What if this isn't even connected to the drugs you found?"

"It is," Brenda says in a dismissing manner.

Sharon sighs deeply and looks up at Brenda. "What makes you so sure?"

Brenda shrugs. "I just _know_. It all makes sense."

"I'm sorry, but I need a little more than a gut feeling right now." Sharon gets up and stretches her arms up. Her feet are bare on the floor as she starts walking around the small office, stretching her tired legs.

Brenda turns and faces Sharon, crossing her legs. "Listen to this..."

"No," Sharon says quickly, stopping in her tracks, shaking her head as she massages the bridge of her nose. "You've read that text to me at least, _at least_, fifteen times and it still doesn't change what the facts are saying." Sharon walks back to the table and sits down, placing her hand on Brenda's knee. "Brenda, I'm tired, you're tired, and all of this will be here eight hours from now. You'll probably be able to fit the pieces together better when you look at it with fresh eyes."

"But, Sharon..." Brenda starts, her voice a high-pitched whine, but Sharon holds her hand up and stops her.

"No, I'm not staying any longer."

Sharon goes to stand, but Brenda stops her, putting her foot on the chair between Sharon's legs. "Wait, please," Brenda says in that tone she uses when she's trying to get her way. One more second and Sharon's sure the pleading eyes and pouting will be used against her as well.

Sharon crosses her arms. "Do you see what time it is? If Chief Pope even knew we were still here..." Sharon trails off with a hand gesture.

"I can handle Will," Brenda says dismissively. "Just give me a little more time."

"I'm leaving," Sharon says, but doesn't get up to leave. "You can stay if you like, though."

"Fine," Brenda pouts. "If you wanna leave, then go ahead.

Sharon rolls her eyes, knowing exactly what Brenda's trying to do. "That pouting might usually work, but not tonight."

Brenda fixes her mouth to say something else, but sighs defeatedly. "Okay. Just let me get this stuff together." Brenda stands, gathering the scattered papers on the table.

Sharon watches her, allowing the blonde to move freely. Brenda reaches for a folder on the other end of the table and Sharon watches the material of her skirt stretch across her. Sharon, though being sleepy, can't help the way her abdominal muscles tighten as her eyes scan Brenda's lithe form.

"You've got that look in your eyes," Brenda says with a know-it-all smile when she catches Sharon looking at her. Sharon turns to face Brenda, questioning eyebrow raised. "That look you get when you wanna do something you know you shouldn't."

"I don't want to do anything I shouldn't," Sharon lies, her eyes betraying her words and falling on Brenda's legs.

"You can't even lie well enough to get me to halfway believe you. Sharon Raydor, I know you, and I know exactly what you want."

Brenda puts the folder and papers in one pile that will be put into a box before she leaves. But she has other things on her mind now. Brenda sits down in her chair and looks at Sharon, who in return looks away. Brenda puts her legs on either side of Sharon's chair, her feet resting beside her thighs.

"I know you wanna," she says, stretching her words out as she smiles widely.

Brenda's smooth legs are tempting, as they usually are. But Sharon's not in the mood for whatever Brenda thinks this is going to accomplish, and what she really wants is to get home and get some sleep. "Brenda, I'm going home, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Sharon gets up, but Brenda doesn't let her go yet. "Really?"

Sharon looks at Brenda, glaring. "Really, Brenda." She moves Brenda's leg to the side, her fingers grazing over the clenching calf muscle briefly. "Goodnight, Brenda," she says to her as she clenches her fists. She slips into her shoes and grabs her bag.

Brenda pouts a little as she leans back in her seat, looking at Sharon. "Night," she says, and the Sharon leaves.

Sharon's finally found that needed self-control.

**Day 17: Suits**

"Has anyone seen Chief Johnson?" Sharon asks as she leaves the other woman's empty office.

"She's getting coffee," Gabriel tells her as he passes by.

"I wouldn't go in there, though," says Julio, not looking up from the paperwork he was flipping through.

"Why not?" Sharon asks, already starting to walk to the break room.

"She's biting everyone's head off today," Andy tells her. "I wouldn't even wish that on, well, you," he says with a smirk.

Sharon rolls her eyes. "How nice of you," she says sarcastically. Andy shrugs, grinning as he closes the marker he was using to write on the whiteboard.

"Where is that..." Brenda starts, her voice rising in volume until she sees Sharon. "Captain Raydor," she says slowly, her tone mellowing out.

"Chief," Sharon greets, her hands stuffed in her pockets.

Brenda's eyes trail over Sharon in her tailored suit. A vibrant red blouse under the blazer that accentuates her frame, along with black pants that are dusting the back of her sleek stilettos, makes Brenda stop a second to fully take in the other woman. Brenda, whose day has been full of more annoyance than usual, finally finds herself smiling; Sharon looks lovely.

Brenda clears her throat as she pulls her coral cardigan sweater down and then smoothes her hair in place. "Wha-what are you doin' here?"

Sharon nods her head to Brenda's office. "You think we could..."

"Oh, yeah, uh, of course." Brenda lets out a rush of air from her lungs as she leads Sharon to her office, focusing instead on the sound of heels against the floor instead of the questioning looks her division is giving her.

Sharon walks in and Brenda follows, closing the door. Sharon turns and faces the smaller woman. "You look tired," is the first thing she says.

Brenda shrugs the comment off and walks to her desk, instantly retrieving a much needed piece of candy. She raises one up, asking Sharon if she wants it, but Sharon shakes her head as she takes one of the seats on the other side of the desk. Brenda keeps it out just in case she changes her mind or she decides to eat it herself, most likely the latter. Sharon sits down, glad to have a few minutes off her feet after being out and about all day following only a couple hours of sleep.

"Have you eaten any actual food?" Sharon asks, her tone the same she uses on her daughters. "You clearly haven't rested much, and from the looks of it-"

"Did you really come here to lecture me on my eating habits?" Brenda complains. "I really don't think I can handle anyone else breathin' down my neck today about somethin' while I'm tryin' to get this case closed." Brenda lets out a groan of displeasure as she rubs her hands over her head, looking down at the desk.

"Brenda, honey," Sharon says softly as she stands, coming around the desk. "Look at me," Sharon says, the command still firm even though her voice has softened.

Brenda looks at her, head tilted to the side. "I'm fine," she says before Sharon even gets another word out.

"I know," Sharon says surely. "This isn't about making sure you're fine. This is me letting you know I care, and about me reassuring myself that you're not going to wither away to nothing." Sharon gets the smile she wants and takes Brenda's hand into her own. "You have the best detectives out there helping you; but if you want to solve this case, you're going to have to keep yourself fed." Sharon picks the candy up as she goes on. "This and chocolate will only do so much. Eat, some actual food."

"So does this mean you aren't mad at me anymore?"

"I wasn't mad. I think," she starts and then pauses briefly before going on, "I think lately I've just been under more stress than usual, and last night I was tired."

Brenda nods understandingly. "So does this mean I could persuade you to come out with me for a really late lunch after I finish up the interrogation I have to do?"

Sharon looks down at the time and then up at Brenda. "It'll probably be dinner, but I'd love to. I'll go home and change first because I'm actually almost done here."

"No," Brenda protests as she stands in front of Sharon. Sharon raises an eyebrow as Brenda places her hands on the lapels of her blazer. "You look really, really good like this," she whispers.

Sharon hums in her throat. "Really, really good," she repeats in a mocking tone.

Brenda pulls Sharon closer so she's flush against her. "You look," she drags her eyes up until she meets Sharon's gaze, "very powerful in a suit." Brenda licks her lips as she lowers her voice to a whisper. "Powerful is extremely sexy on you. I think you should keep the suit on."

Sharon places her hands on Brenda's angular hips, her thumbs rubbing against the material of her pants. "Because you think it looks _sexy_," she teases in an even lower whisper than Brenda's, her voice husky and amused.

Brenda nods as her hands slide down to the buttons of Sharon's blazer, popping them open so her hands can slide against the silky blouse, purposely running her knuckles over Sharon's breasts a little harder than necessary. Sharon's breath hitches and her grip tightens; Brenda smiles knowingly as she does it again. "I'm just askin' you not to change, that's all."

"Yes, I know."

"So?"

"So," Sharon says as she inhales deeply, squirming as she feels her nipples tighten under the deliberate teasing of Brenda's fingers. Sharon licks her lips and her eyes fall to Brenda's mouth, wanting to lean forward and kiss her.

Brenda smirks as she comes closer, her nose brushing against Sharon's. "What happened, cat got your tongue?" Brenda purrs, her thumbs rolling over the peaks of Sharon's breasts through the thin blouse and bra.

Sharon hears a soft whimper and knows it came from her. "How did dinner plans turn into you groping me in your office?"

Brenda smiles against Sharon's cheek. "How does anythin' ever end up with me touchin' you? You came in here," Brenda says while kissing her cheek. "We've both been, for lack of a better word, ridiculously horny." Sharon moans lightly, Brenda's fingers making skilled circles through the materials. "I missed you last night," she continues, kissing her way to Sharon's ear. "And the suit," she purrs in her ear before sucking it into her mouth.

Sharon nearly loses her balance, gripping Brenda tighter, not expecting the delicious warmth that comes from Brenda's mouth and spreads throughout her body. "Ooh," she croons and squeezes her eyes shut.

Brenda runs her teeth over Sharon's ear before she pulls back, letting her warm breath fall against it. Brenda listens to Sharon's rushed breath for a moment before sliding her hands from Sharon's breasts and down her stomach, feeling the slightest of quivering as she goes farther and farther. Brenda closes her eyes and is tempted to keep going, not caring about this stupid thirty day rule. She wants Sharon; she wants to feel her, touch her, give Sharon what she knows they both want.

"Brenda," Sharon breathes as Brenda's hands stop at the waistband of her pants.

"Hm?" Brenda hums as she moves her mouth to the place behind Sharon's ear, softly brushing her lips there.

"You have to stop this," she whispers, involuntarily pushing her hips forward when Brenda's thigh pushes against her. A deep moan forms in her throat and she's not exactly sure she wants Brenda's to stop.

Brenda drags her mouth against Sharon's neck as she leans her head back. She sucks against a sensitive spot and pushes her thigh up, feeling the heat radiating from between Sharon's legs. Sharon groans, her hands pulling on Brenda's shirt until it's bunching in her hands. Brenda skims her teeth over Sharon's neck and moans along with her, enjoying the reactions she's getting from the other woman.

"I want to touch you," Brenda whispers with a shaky breath, fumbling with the button on Sharon's pants.

Sharon turns and looks at Brenda, putting her hands over Brenda's. She takes a few deep breaths as she looks into lustful brown eyes, knowing she can easily get lost in the look alone. "I want to," she says and then clears her throat. "I really, really, really want to," she says, stressing each word by tightening the grip on Brenda's hands a little more each time. "But-"

The sound of someone knocking on the door makes them pull apart, Sharon buttoning her blazer as she turns around. Brenda wipes the corners of her mouth, knowing she's probably smudged her lipstick a little. She opens the door, smiling widely, which surprises Andy Flynn if the look he's giving her is any indication.

"Uh, Chief, suspects ready for you in the break room like you asked."

Brenda nods her head, clearing her throat. "Buzz set everythin' up for me?"

"Yep."

"Good, good. Give me a minute. I-I'll just be two minutes." Andy nods and turns to leave, closing the door behind him. Brenda turns to Sharon, exhaling deeply. "So, dinner?"

Sharon turns, opening Brenda's drawer to find a mirror before she meets Brenda's eyes for a brief second. "Of course," she says as she checks ear and neck for traces of lipstick. Her heart's still racing as she puts the mirror back and closes the drawer, walking over to the door. She runs her thumb over Brenda's bottom lip, smiling at her. "I'll go to dinner, but I'm changing."

"But-"

Sharon shakes her head, leaning forward to kiss the corner of Brenda's lips. "No buts," she whispers. "Now get to work," she says as she pulls back, smiling at her.

Brenda nods, sliding her hand into Sharon's hair. "Just one kiss," she whispers. "I won't try anythin', promise."

Sharon laughs a little. "Only 'cause I know you can't," she whispers before bringing their mouths together.

Sharon moans at the electrifying feel of Brenda's mouth against her own, lips brushing and tongues sweeping. Brenda hums in her throat and lightly runs her teeth against Sharon's lip before pulling back, moaning as their eyes meet. Brenda feels the flutter in both the pit of her stomach and her chest, one just as strong as the other. Brenda smiles after licking her lips.

"Can't wait for dinner," Brenda whispers.

"Me neither; but you need to finish up here before we can go," she says as she brushes her fingertips against the smooth skin of Brenda's cheek. "Call me when you're close to being ready to go."

Brenda rubs her lips together as she nods, the want to stay with Sharon just as bad as the want to close this case. But the case, of course, must come first. And, nailing a murderer gives Brenda a different type of thrill that she also enjoys. So with one quick peck to the lips they part, going their separate ways until they're able to share the night together.

At this point it's anyone's game.

TBC


End file.
